


You're the one I'm calling on

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: Foggy wonders what his body’s telling Matt, if Matt can sift out answers to questions Foggy can’t quite put words to yet. He burrows deeper until his face is pressed against Matt’s chest and takes a deep breath, drawing Matt into his lungs. There. Now Matt’s everywhere- in him, around him, next to him.





	You're the one I'm calling on

**Author's Note:**

> A fraught, quick thing for the "sanctuary" square on my DD bingo card.

Foggy stays under the covers, quiet, back facing Matt as he listens to Matt change out of the suit and get ready for bed. He knows that Matt knows he’s not asleep.

It isn’t something he can explain, this feeling, and Foggy’s terrified at the way it creeps up on him before it hits like a wave and floods him with a strong ache— so strong a fine tremble starts to take over— to be held by Matt, to convince his heart and his senses that Matt is  _ right here _ with him.

Matt immediately moves to make space for Foggy to roll over and curl into him the moment he gets into bed, wrapping his arms around Foggy, a comforting weight on his waist and a sturdy warmth around his shoulders.

His thumb brushes along the curve of Foggy’s shoulder over and over until Foggy finally stills. 

“Foggy?” Matt asks, brows furrowed.

Foggy wonders what his body’s telling Matt, if Matt can sift out answers to questions Foggy can’t quite put words to yet. He burrows deeper until his face is pressed against Matt’s chest and takes a deep breath, drawing Matt into his lungs. There. Now Matt’s everywhere- in him, around him, next to him. 

“Just, hold me.” Foggy says, ignoring the wet sting in his eyes. He needs this so much he’s way past caring about how small and needy he sounds. Matt tightens his arms and presses a kiss to the top of Foggy’s head.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Matt says, steady and calm and Foggy clings to that, tethers himself to Matt and takes refuge in him. “I’m right here.” 

Foggy closes his eyes, lets the rumble of Matt’s voice soothe and fill every jagged crevice inside. He breathes Matt in and seeks refuge in the embrace until Matt’s warmth seeps into his bones.

He doesn’t notice when the ache recedes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cigarettes After Sex.
> 
> I'm on tumblr, [come say hi!](http://ellicelluella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
